Accompanying FIG. 1a is an exploded view and accompanying FIG. 1b is an assembled view showing the structure of a conventional chaff container.
The conventional container 10 shown in the accompanying figures comprises a base 20 and two removable shells 30 and 40 which together define a closed cylindrical housing suitable for receiving a cylindrical block 50 of chaff. The block 50 is represented diagrammatically by dot-dashed lines in FIG. 1a. The base 20 is in the form of a disk. Each of the shells 30 and 40 comprises a semi-cylindrical wall 32 or 42 which is coaxial with the disk 20, and a semi-circular end plate 34 or 44 which is fixed to the wall 32 or 42 and which is parallel to the base 20.
The container 10 is generally placed in a cartridge case. The shells 30 and 40 are separated from the base 20 in order to release the block 50 of chaff when the container is ejected from the cartridge case.
Containers of the type illustrated in accompanying Figures 1a and 1b are already widespread and have given good service. However, the Applicant has observed that instead of dispersing the chaff such containers frequently suffer from the drawback of releasing bundles of agglomerated chaff, which is completely useless for distracting weapons guidance system.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate this drawback.